User talk:Angelo Gabrini/Archive2
Archive I archived it for you~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 23:17, September 28, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Okay~ Happy editing~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 23:23, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Delete Okay~ Deleted it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 23:47, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Scout Characters Yup~ You are totally right~ Happy editing~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 01:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Just a Thought Yeah, it is better to say that. I think most of the people whose edit are undo, are just earning badges. But it is better to say that~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmm, I think it isn't very necessary . It is the same like the Hissatsu category, there is just a Hissatsu category not GO or Chrono Stone~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:02, September 29, 2012 (UTC) hey Hey Angelo, Why are you replacing my photos for the ones first. The Kirino picture has much better quality. Just asking. And if you might not know my old account is Garshield Bayhan. Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 20:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, good theory Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme20:36, September 29, 2012 (UTC) hi angelo cabrini,how r u? nice to meet u. hope we be friends.=) 04:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:User page customization Hmmmmm, Maybe you should make a 2 heading ( ) with The Hissatsu/Keshin of my team (or something like that), a 3 heading ( ) with the name of the user and a 4 heading ( ) with Hissatsu and Keshin~ You should add them to the scout page~ Maybe it is better to have a link in your signature to your user talk instead of both to your user page~ Though this is only a Suggestion ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:52, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay, nice~ It is better I think because then, peolple can click on Kattobi Defense to go to your talk page instead of going to your user page first~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:40, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Scout Characters It is kinda nice to have some scout characters on thw wiki and the wiki is mostly based on the games. You don't have to add all the scout characters~ I think a few scout characters are enough for now~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 23:12, September 30, 2012 (UTC) You should add that info in the trivia section~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 23:15, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Okusano So I noticed that you had undone my edit at Okusano Maiya. Want to tell me that which part of the episode 2 he appeared? Neither Raimon or Kuro no Kishidan had any subs. Please prove that I am wrong. Zartylje' Blah Blah 05:04, October 2, 2012 (UTC)' Ok, I won't do that anymore. But if somebody isn't showed in anime I'd say that he has not maked his debut. Just Saying. Zartylje' Blah Blah 15:01, October 3, 2012 (UTC)' Re:Character pic Okay~ I think it's work if you have a usb or something like that for to use it then it should be no problem I think~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:23, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for telling me. Kiara klara (talk) 11:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, i was just wondering, where'd you find this scout's picture? Mika I like it and i'd like to find the full pic :P Renjiru (talk) 17:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Tabber Hello Angelo, i see you deleated the tabber that i set up and u said on genda koujirou's talk page that whenever u try to edit the character's templtae it erases itself, what do u mean by that? Taha1921 Yes i just saw what happened, this is what you have to do after the tabber disappears go into source mode, here you have two options, u could either open another character's page in a new tab where the tabber is installed and compare it with the character you are editing OR'You could do the following things At '"image=" tabber is written, replace the tabber with < tabber > Then at the end after ''' '''200px is written twice , erase both of them and erase |-| this too. P.S dont add space after < in the above code of tabber and don't add space after tabber either I just did that so a tabber would'nt appear on your talkpage Taha1921 Re: Keshin Skills I have them saved in a Word file. If you want, i can put them under Keshin Skills in some minutes.Vanuatu 222 (talk) 00:52, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Deletion The Dribble Force 10 one or another one?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:04, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Do you want to give me in the page link which has to be deleted?~ It's better for me then, I know which page it is instead of deleting the wrong one~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:11, October 16, 2012 (UTC) It's deleted~ ^^ Sorry if it took to long but I am on my phone~ ^^ It's called a redirect~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:29, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Keshin Template Yeah, I was also thinking about that but maybe in the Chrono Stone, more Keshin will evolve? Though I am not sure. If it isn't, I will tell Genda about the Keshin Template and to replace Evolution with Type. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 04:51, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Keshin Skills No problem. ^^ Vanuatu 222 (talk) 05:17, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Edit Hmmmm, maybe you can add plots for the episodes to lesser the stubs or lesser the stubs~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 23:19, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I saw your message at Lordranged7's talk page, and I know something that's not right on the wiki. There are too much characters with wrong dubnames. Mostly characters of Season 3, who don't have dubnames, but on this wiki they somehow do. Maybe that's something you can do?^^ GoldAsh (talk) 18:09, October 23, 2012 (UTC) BTW, there's also a shot that's not on this wiki yet. In English it is: Double Wrath Shot, so i guess the japanese is Double Hyakuretsu Shot. If you're good at adding new hissatsus, you can do it too^^. I never did it before.. GoldAsh (talk) 18:54, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it is a real shot. I found it weird that there isn't much on the internet about it (probably because it's not on this wiki). This shot appeared in the 2nd game, and one of the users was Daiki Jimon. And you don't need Inazuma Eleven 3 for the dubnames. For example, members of the Kingdom just can't have dub names, because the 3rd game isn't out in Europe, and members of Team K can't have dub names either.. GoldAsh (talk) 05:34, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Misunderstanding You're really knowledgeable about what's happening everywhere,don't you? However, I was hoping that he could make a more colourful page out of it as it is really informative and it would be wonderful if it is decorated with colours. Please note that I also praised him for having a 'nice user page with lots of interesting content'. A food for thought: Would I still help and criticise him at the same time? I would like to be accepted which is why I have to clear this misunderstanding. Please think this over and I hope this would make a better impression of me on you soon as I would like to be friends with you and most people in the wikia. Sorry if I made you misunderstand and I hope we can understand each other. Thank you and sorry for being wordy. Setsuna Blizzard (talk) 23:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Translate Sorry to bother you again with translations but can you translate this: http://postimage.org/image/qmkgmw4nl/ and make a page on the wiki of it?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Translation of CS Locations Can I ask a favor? Can you make location pages of the following from these? http://www.inazuma.jp/go2/about/map.html Since you're one of the few who understands Japanese, I really hope you could do it. Done. Blocked him. Also thanks for adding the names of the locations. Re:Category I think that Offense Hissatsu is better. In the anime, they also say Offense Hissatsu but you can ask AdventureWriter28 because she changed it~ ^^ But I think Offense is better~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 05:22, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Offense and Dribble Sorry if you found the change in dribble to offense disturbing. Though, I just wanted to clear up everything in all pages, since pages have the word OF in them, and even the icons in the game have OF. And before, the category around 2 years before was actually offense. Finally, as we can see from chrono stone, the hissatsu was called Offense Command, not Dribble Command. I just wanted it to be harmonious in the wiki. I hope you understand. Thank you for understanding Sorry i was trying to create a page for my blog team and the kirino ranmaru help me sorry one more time Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 23:38, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Could you help me make a blog page? Re:Black Ash I agree with you that Black Ash isn't a Mixi Max Hissatsu. As seen in a PV, you can give two moves to the another user when you Mixi Maxed and it will be indeed a long list. We should only list the Mixi Max Hissatsu from the anime and not from the game (same as with the Keshin Armed) or else you can have a long list and the contributors can't understand why there is a long list of that. So as I said, I agree with you~ I have protected it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 04:07, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Edit Yeah, you're right~ Thanks~ ^^ I will do it when I'm on my computer. It's difficult to do that with my phone~ But thanks~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 06:53, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Nihyakuretsu Shot Hey Angelo, I found out the real name of the shoot: Nihyakuretsu Shot. Maybe you can add this hissatsu to the wiki, if you want to~ (I think I'm not able to do that yet) GoldAsh Death Rain God Knows Maou no Ono 23:12, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I had time enough, and I already added it (I was able to do it after all). Sorry for bothering you^^ GoldAsh Death Rain God Knows Maou no Ono 11:22, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chrono Stone episodes Hey^^ First of all, I'm really sorry for reading your talkpage entry on Xmortal's talkpage but I was too curious. Secondly, I don't think that your dates are right. I don't think that my Japanese is better than yours but I'm really sure that every new episode is still airing on Wednesday and that there is a repetition on Saturday at 6:30. At least that's what this tv program guide (I hope it is a tv guide xD At least it looks like that xD) says and I've seen a few episodes live on Wednesday. If it wasn't like that we would already have the raw of the new episode today. Furthermore, I think that the "one hour special" does not mean that episode 28 will be one hour long. It rather means that episode 28 and 29 will air on the same day. So you could also make a page for episode 29 already. This is also proven by this tv guide and episode summaries that were leaked already. What do you think? SweetHope (talk) 02:40, November 11, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome^^ You're probably right that it's confusing but BS Japan is the only TV station that shows the proverb at the end (as far as I know~) and that's why they use those raws^^ SweetHope (talk) 13:54, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Scans Here is the link of it: http://lordranged7.tumblr.com/post/35647302787/kagamination-corocoro-leaks-7th-power-tove Though the info that is added revealed the most info what is on the wiki~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:33, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... I know... The users shouldn't have made those pages when they have pics of it but they mostly believe what they say on tumblr about the scans -.- I think we should wait and if te names are false, just put a delete template on it and I will delete it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:45, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. SwarmKazuto (talk) 22:53, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Do you know of a wiki for the first inazuma eleven go game? I need help with recruiting characers like taiyou, kishibe, and yukimura. Something with guides, of maybe another sakurai thing? SwarmKazuto (talk) 23:20, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, where do you go, and what items are needed for the both of them? SwarmKazuto (talk) 23:25, November 13, 2012 (UTC) So, to get all most of these items, you fight the team over and over, right? SwarmKazuto (talk) 00:37, November 14, 2012 (UTC) And last, you buy the hissatsu manuals, or do you most likely end up with them at the end of the game? Re:Perfect Casade O.o It was mentioned?~ Wow, we can already know the name but we didn't realised it XD. I think you are right about that Sakamaki guy being a coach instead of taking over position~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 23:21, November 13, 2012 (UTC)